I'll Be Thinking About You Worldwide
by yupitsharlee
Summary: Kendall is away at tour. The only thing that keeps Harlee going is a phone call.


Its been exactly two months since they left. A worldwide tour. He's living his dreams half across the world and I'm stuck here. All I want is see him again. I'm not sure when that'll be but until then, I just keep myself going by passing everyday by the huge Big Time Rush billboard in LA. He looks so happy. Smiling along side his friends. Everyone in LA sees the sign and just thinks they are just another boy band but they are so much more than that. James, Logan, Carlos, and Kendall are my best friends. But Kendall. Kendall Francis Schmidt. My Kendall. He belongs to me and never lets me forget it. I miss him so much that I don't even know what to do with myself anymore. I don't know if I should feel sad, angry, or depressed. He told me it would be like this. Kendall once said that even if we talk on the phone for five minutes, he would be happy. Trust me, I'm very happy to hear from him, just to know he is ok, but it seems like the less time I have on the phone with him, the more it hurts. I think the worst thing about your boyfriend of two years being famous and touring is hearing about the fan encounters. I read about how fans meet the boys and how they had so much fun. I always feel jealous of those girls. I'm stuck at home, alone, and they are meeting my boyfriend, my boys. I guess thats the downfall of dating someone famous.

Actually, Kendall wasn't famous when I met him. I met him my senior year in high school and we've been together ever since. I think meeting Kendall was the best thing that ever happened to me. I was going through some hard times. I had moved to LA because my mom wanted to leave everything about my dad behind. I think Kendall was the first person to see me cry about my father. He is the only person I can tell everything to. Maybe that's why I hate him being gone. I don't have him with me if I need him. Instead he's halfway around the world.

I am finally done with my dance class. Kimberly Wyatt, a former Pussy Cat Doll and Kevin Schmidt's girlfriend, my best friend, Kayla, Carlos' girlfriend, and I were leaving the studio when I received a text. 'Who is it?' Kayla asked. I looked at my phone as a smile formed across my face. The message read 'Hey babe. I had some time and was just checking on you. I'll call you later. I love you.' I love Kendall's messages. They are simple and straight forward. I texted him back, got in the car and headed home. Once I got to the home Kayla and I share, I ate supper and took a hot bubble bath listening to a playlist on my iPod of love songs Kendall picked out for me. After about half an hour of just lying in the water, I got out and put on one of Kendall's t-shirts. I walked to by bedroom and undid the bed. The clock read 11:26 PM. That means that its probably 5:26 AM in London. I take out my iPod and find the song 'Worldwide' and put it on repeat.

I must have fallen asleep but I was awoken by my cellphone ringing. I look at the name and become confused. 'Kendall? Its like five o'clock where you are, what are you doing awake?' he laughs. 'Well hello to you too! What? I can't call my girlfriend?' I smile. 'Of course you can. You just don't usually call me this early or late.' Kendall is silent. He takes a deep breath. 'I miss you.' He says simply. I try my hardest not to cry. 'I miss you too.' 'I'm sorry I called you so late, I just couldn't sleep. I needed to hear your voice.' he says. I'm shocked. He is usually the strong one. I can't help it. A single tear slides down my face and I stay silent. 'Har, are you crying? Babe, please don't. I didn't mean to make you sad.' He sounds sad. 'Kendall, I can't take the distance anymore. I know what to do without you here.' I told him honestly. 'Please don't say that Harlee. Only a few more weeks and then I will be back home. With you. We've made it this far, please don't give up on us now.' Kendall said forcefully. 'I never said I was giving up on us Kendall…I would never do that.' I hear him smile over the phone. 'I know you wouldn't.' We change the subject and he tells me about London. 'Man, Har, I wish you were here. It's so beautiful.' I smile. He sounds so excited about being on tour. I'm so proud of him and the other boys. They are living their dreams. He asks me about my day and wanted every detail about what I did. From what I wore to the places I went. Before we knew it, two hours passed. Thats when I heard Kendall yawn. 'Babe, you're tired. My rockstar needs sleep.' I told him. He laughed. I miss his laugh. 'Okay, okay! I guess I am tired' he admits. 'Goodnight Kendall.' I told him. 'Goodnight Harlee. I love you…' I smile. 'I love you too Kendall. I've been needing to hear that all day.' I tell him. 'Well, I'm glad I could make you happy.' he said. 'I'll talk to you tomorrow, babe. And don't fall in love with some English girl.' I told him. He laughed and replied, 'You're mine… Goodnight, love you.' 'Goodnight Kendall. Love you too.' I say as I hang up the phone.


End file.
